SkyClan's Sacrafice
by WritingGirl8642
Summary: Littlepaw is a SkyClan apprentice that has always dreamed of becoming the best warrior her clan has ever seen! But when she is captured by ShadeClan during a hunting session with her mentor, she is forced to adopt new ways of living, and possibly fight her old clanmates. Will she accept this new way of life in a clan she always hated or join the ranks of StarClan without choice?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Hey Everyone! This is my new book (I dont know if I will be making a series out of it, though) called SkyClan's Sacrafice! The description says it all! Hope you enjoy it!**

**SkyClan**

Leader Silverstar – Silver tabby she-cat with spots

Deputy Owlfeather – dark brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat Starsong – Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale pelt

- Apprentice: **Mosspaw**

Warriors Palmtail – Dark gray tabby tom with black stripes

Apprentice: **Rootpaw**

Firestorm – Ginger she-cat with flame-colored coat

Apprentice: **Dapplepaw**

Petalfrost – calico she-cat with frosty blue eyes

Apprentice: **Littlepaw**

Mousewhisker – Light brown tom

Apprentice: **Birchpaw**

Brightleaf – light golden she-cat with black-tipped tail

Apprentice: **Frostpaw**

Rainstone – Dark gray she-cat

Apprentice: **Echopaw**

Apprentices Mosspaw – silver tabby she-cat with spots

Dapplepaw – light gray tabby tom with spots under eyes

Birchpaw – white she-cat with black stripes

Rootpaw – brown tortoiseshell she-cat

Littlepaw – light gray she-cat

Frostpaw - snowy white she-cat

Echopaw – ebony black she-cat

Queens Willowfoot – Tortoiseshell she-cat with gray pelt, mother

of Mousewhisker's kits: **Bumblekit, **and **Graykit**

Blueclaw – Blue furred she-cat, mother of Palmtail's kits:

**Twistedkit**

Elders Poppypelt – Ginger she-cat with pale pelt

Mistytail – Gray furred she-cat

Spottedfoot– Tortoiseshell she-cat with spotted pelt

Kits Bumblekit – light brown tom with white stripe on back

Graykit – dark gray tom

Twistedkit – light brown she-cat black paws

**ShadeClan**

Leader Nightstar – ebony black tom

Deputy Foxpelt – ginger she-cat with orange pelt

Apprentice: **Petalpaw**

Medicine Cat Brambleleaf – darker shaded brown tom

Warriors Honeydapple – golden she-cat with white and black spots

Swifttail – Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with black spots

Apprentice: **Brackenpaw**

Honeywing – Ginger tom with golden pelt

Redfoot – ginger tom with blazing red fur

Apprentice: **Blazepaw**

Thundercreek – Cream-colored tabby she-cat

Apprentices Brackenpaw – Light furred she-cat with white spots

Petalpaw – Snow-white she-cat with light brown ears and tail

Blazepaw – ginger tom with stripes under eyes

Queens Duskshine – Light furred she-cat with dark brown paws, ears,

and tail, mother of Honeywing's kits: **Hiddenkit, Hailkit,** and

**Silentkit**

Elders Goldenheart – Dusky brown she-cat with golden eyes

Kits Hiddenkit – Dark golden tabby tom

Hailkit – Light gray tom

Silentkit – Dark gray tom with black ears

**SunClan**

Leader Froststar – Long-haired white she-cat with black tail

tip

Deputy Wildpath – Dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice: **Lilypaw**

Medicine Cat Freesong – pale she-cat with black paws

Apprentice: **Cinderpaw**

Warriors Berryseed – Tabby tom with brown pelt

Halfwing – cream tabby she-cat

Apprentice: **Hawkpaw**

Crowshadow – large ebony black tom

Apprentice: **Russetpaw**

Goldenswipe – Russet furred tabby tom, was abandoned by

his mother and father at one moon

Apprentice: **Thrushpaw**

Sageblossom – Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Apprentices Russetpaw – ginger tom with orange pelt and white paws

Thrushpaw – dark brown tabby tom

Cinderpaw – light gray she-cat with white spots on limbs

Lilypaw – dark brown tabby she-cat

Hawkpaw – dark brown tabby she-cat with black spots

Queens Shadewhisker – pure black she-cat with hazel eyes, mother

of Berryseed's kits: **Pollenkit** and **Salmonkit**

Elders Smokebreeze – smoky gray tom

Kits Fernkit – dappled gray she-cat

Ashkit –dark gray tom

**StoneClan**

Leader Skystar - Silver tom

Deputy Rockfire – sandy gray tom with white splash

Medicine Cat Nightstone – gray tom with black ears and feet

Warriors Scorchwing – orange and black tom

Apprentice: **Briskpaw**

Leopardfire – unusual spotted pattern, golden she-cat

Apprentice: **Ripplepaw**

Eaglefeather – Light brown tabby she-cat

Hollyflight – Greenish/blue tom

Apprentice: **Blizzardpaw**

Dawnfrost – Light orange she-cat with white paw

Apprentice: **Palepaw**

Pouncetail – Black and white she-cat

Apprentices Briskpaw – large black tom with white paw

Ripplepaw – light brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes

Blizzardpaw – small white and gray she-cat

Palepaw – pale ginger tabby she-cat

Queens Dustfall –dusty brown she-cat, mother of Scorchwing's

kits: **Badgerkit **and **Finchkit**

Kits Badgerkit – ebony black tom with white stripe down back

Finchkit – Golden she-cat

Prologue

A large elder sat in her bed of moss, her breathing shallow and quiet with sleep. She blinked her eyes open to see an apprentice with cream fur standing at the entrance of the den, sun gleaming through the weaved brambles.

"Hello there, little one." The elder rasped from her nest. "What does ShadeClan call you?" the elder seemed kind with her words, her eyes gleaming.

The apprentice looked frightened as she neared the elder, her jaws full with a plump mouse. She dropped the creature in the middle of the den, not far from the elder's nest. "I'm Breezepaw." She answered shyly. "Willowstar requested that I bring you and Dawnfur some fresh-kill."

Breezepaw pawed the mouse, moving it towards the nest. At that moment, Dawnfur had awoken. "Oh!" she meowed. "Thank you! I haven't eaten in moons." She devoured the mouse with a few swift bites.

Dawnfur looked to the apprentice. Embarrassment began to flow off of her pelt. "I didn't realize that Starheart wanted some." She meowed apologetically.

Starheart shrugged. "I'm fine," she reassured Breezepaw. "I will have another apprentice bring me some."

Breezepaw nodded and sprinted out of the den, her fur relaxed. Starheart looked to Dawnfur, who was cleaning her chest. "You would think that after so many moons, these clan cats would forget what happened." She complained.

Dawnfur glanced at the white she-cat, concern filling her eyes. "It's not like that," she meowed. "The clan is still recovering."

"From something that happened seasons ago!" she hissed back to the light brown she-cat. She shook her head with unsatisfaction and rested her head on her paws.

_The battle between SkyClan and ShadeClan was seasons ago. _She thought miserably to herself.

Dawnfur looked to her friend, noticing the sadness falling from her pelt. "At least Willowstar made you an elder," she meowed gently, trying to not easily offend her. "Instead of keeping you in that ditch your entire life."

Starheart laughed sarcastically, and then closed her eyes, trying to drift to sleep.

**So, Starheart is an elder. But, what was she before an elder? We will never know unless you review! I will post Chapter 1 if I get 3-5 reviews!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**May StarClan light your path!**

**-Mossstar**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey evertyone! Thanks for the reviews, and the wait is over! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1**

Littlepaw crept towards a small mouse, its whiskers twitching. Her belly skimmed the ground, her ears flattened, and her tail drooped. This was her first hunting session as an apprentice, and she wanted to impress her mentor, Petalfrost.

Suddenly, the wind picked at her pelt, drifting her scent towards the small creature. It lifted its head, and then darted away.

Littlepaw lunged towards it, only to land her paws on dirt. "Mouse-dung!" she cursed. She sat down, her tail drooped, and her head sulking.

Petalfrost padded forward, her beautiful light brown pelt gleaming. "It's ok," she comforted her. "If you had caught something on your first try, I would've made you a warrior today!" she meowed, her icy blue eyes gentle.

Littlepaw felt her heart light up. Petalfrost had always been nice to her, even back in the nursery when she was the smallest kit in the bunch.

"Come on," she motioned with her tail. "Let's head back to camp." She picked up a sparrow and a mouse that she had caught herself, leaving Littlepaw with nothing to carry.

She turned to the small apprentice and dropped the plump sparrow, its smell making her mouth water. "Make it look like you caught it." she winked and continued to walk.

Littlepaw grasped the bird between his jaws and headed back to camp. Rootpaw, her bigger sibling, padded forward, staring at the large sparrow. "Wow! Did you catch that?" she asked with astonishment.

Petalfrost answered for her. "Yes, on her first try." She winked at Littlepaw, then placed her mouse on the fresh-kill pile.

"Well, it makes sense. The sparrow probably couldn't see you. You're too small." Rootpaw teased.

Littlepaw rolled her eyes and placed the creature on the pile, where Starsong was grabbing a large squirrel. The medicine cat smelled of herbs, her paws covered with some kind of white ointment.

"Did you catch that yourself?" she asked, her voice kind.

Littlepaw nodded and grabbed a thrush. She gobbled it down with a few swift bites, then walked over to Birchpaw, who was cleaning herself at the entrance to the apprentices den.

"Hi Birchpaw." She meowed. Her sister looked down at her and smirked.

"Hi Littlepaw." She emphasized the word "little" in her name, and Littlepaw turned and walked away. _I knew I couldn't have a normal conversation with my own sister! _

Suddenly, she was pinned to the ground by a light gray tom, his eyes gleaming. "Got you again!" he meowed.

"Get off me, Dapplepaw!" she playfully hissed. She rolled over and landed on his back, pawing at his ears.

"The clan would think that you two were still kits if Silverstar hadn't announced the ceremony." Petalfrost commented as she padded out of the warrior's den.

Dapplepaw playfully nipped at Littlepaw's hind leg. She hissed and turned to his face and started to poke it.

A yowl rang from the top of the clearing and Littlepaw turned to expect Silverstar to be on the Highrock, announcing an event or problem, but it wasn't her.

At the top of the hill where the entrance of the camp sat, a large mass of cats of all colors sat at the top. An ebony black cat stood at the top, and Littlepaw instantly recognized him. _Nightstar…_

Petalfrost suddenly arched her back and hissed, her teeth baring. Dapplepaw looked wide-eyed at the group of cats and yowled, "ShadeClan are attacking! ShadeClan are attacking!"

His yowl rang through the small clearing and cats emerged from the dens, their claws unsheathed and teeth bared, battle ready.

Nightstar let out another yowl, and he plunged down the hill with the group of cats following.

Littlecloud stood beside Dapplepaw, her fur on end. Silverstar ran out of her den and yowled, "Remember your training!" At an instant, she plunged into the group of running cats and disappeared among the ranks.

Owlfeather, Silverstar's deputy yowled at the sight of his disappearing leader. At his signal, all of the clan raged into battle, scraping fur off of their rival cats.

Littlepaw ran beside Dapplepaw, their pelts brushing as they neared the battle. Littlepaw lunged at a nearby she-cat, digging her claws into her back. The ShadeClan apprentice yowled with pain and turned to face her opponent.

Littlepaw lifted her paw to slash her face to see fear and hurt in the gray she-cat's eyes. Littlepaw gazed into her eyes and slowly lowered her paw, when she was slammed into the ground by a dark brown warrior.

The she-cat apprentice smirked at Littlepaw while she was pinned down. She clawed at the warrior's under belly, but it didn't flinch.

It sunk its teeth into Littlepaw's neck, blood oozing down. Suddenly, the weight was lifted, and the teeth had escaped their grasp on her neck. She looked to see Dapplepaw clawing and hissing at the warrior, his light brown coat covered with blood.

Littlepaw stayed on the ground, her breathing faint, but strong. She lay in the middle of the battle, watching her clanmates fight.

Petalfrost was being pinned down by a large white tom, his face smeared with blood. Littlepaw heaved herself up from the ground, pain welling through her body.

She ran to her mentor and slammed her head into the tom's belly. He fell off her, scrambling to find his attacker.

Littlepaw let herself go limp on the floor after she rammed into the tom. Petalfrost looked at her apprentice in horror and yowled with fury at the tom. Littlepaw looked to her mentor to see her sinking her teeth into the tom's neck. He whimpered before falling limp to the floor, his eyes blank and lifeless.

Petalfrost sprinted to Littlepaw and nudged her. Her panic stopped when she realized that she was breathing and her eyes were closing with exhaustion. The warrior then turned and attacked the nearest she-cat, barreling into a fight of fur and blood.

Littlepaw resisted the darkness that was starting to fall around her. She fought the shadows, until it clouded her vision and she was left in an empty world of blackness.

**OMG NO LITTLEPAW! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Trivia: Will Littlepaw survive? Why is ShadeClan attacking?**

**REVIEW! I will post the next chapter if I get 5-7 reviews!**

**-Mossstar**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! Hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for the support! I hope that this FanFiction will last long enough for me to finish!**

**Moonbeam141 - **Good point, but a lot of main characters die in the Erin Hunter books (Omen of the Stars Series) You never know!

**The Spirit that Come at Night - **Thanks! I hope you enjoy it! Here is what you have been waiting for!

**Here is Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

Dapplepaw scanned the clearing for his next opponent. Blood was splattered all over his gray fur as he lunged for a large she-cat that pinned down Silverstar.

He sunk his teeth into the she-cat's neck, sending her fleeing out of the camp. "Thank… You…" Silverstar gasped in between breathes.

Dapplepaw nodded to her. "You're welcome." They split away from each other, attacking more ShadeClan cats. He lunged for a small tom, sinking his claws into his back. It tried to buck him off, but he had already let go. The tom shook off the blood and ran to the entrance.

Dapplepaw leaped away from a she-cat that had tried to attack him. He arched his back and bared his teeth in a hiss. He lunged, aiming for the neck of the she-cat.

The she-cat lifted her paw and slammed his neck down to the ground, the air knocked out of him. He wriggled under her weight, then let himself go limp. The she-cat smirked with satisfaction only to be pinned to the ground by the SkyClan apprentice.

Dapplepaw clawed at her face and ears, new blood dripping in streams. He let her lie on the ground with fear as he went for the next intruder. He looked around and leaped at a new ShadeClan cat.

Suddenly, it felt like the whole world had stopped. He looked to a small body limp on the ground. He instantly recognized Littlepaw, blood streaming from her neck.

Rage ran through him like a river as he pelted towards her. Her eyes were closed shut and her breathing was very shallow. "Littlepaw!" he called to her in panic. "Littlepaw!"

The apprentice's eyes slowly opened revealing her beautiful blue gaze. Happiness filled her eyes as she saw Dapplepaw. "You're ok." She rasped. Her voice sounded weak, and Dapplepaw began to feel relieved.

"Of course I am ok," he panted. "I would never leave you." He licked her ears harshly. "Stay here while I get Starsong!" he meowed impatiently.

"Don't…" Littlepaw weezed. Dapplepaw ignored her and sprinted through the raging cats towards the medicine cats den. Starsong was at the back of the cave, her eyes wide with fear. Mosspaw cowered behind her as a large dark brown she-cat crept towards them.

Dapplepaw yowled and attacked the ShadeClan warrior. He dug his teeth and claws into her back, sending yowls of fury and pain through the den. He raked across her face and ears, sending blood dripping on the den floor. The she-cat flung him off and limped quickly out of the den.

Dapplepaw hissed after her, and then looked to the medicine cats. Starsong looked surprised, but thankful. Before she could speak, Dapplepaw spoke of Littlepaw. "She is bleeding a lot!" he cried to them. "I don't want her to die!" his meow sounded broken, and Mosspaw nodded to her mentor.

The small silver tabby rushed out of the medicine cats den, followed by Dapplepaw. They dodged the battling cats that were raking fur and blood from their opponents. Once they reached Littlepaw, Dapplepaw sunk underneath the small apprentice and slowly carried her to the medicine cats den.

Owlfeather limped towards them, blood dripping from wounds in his flanks. "You need help." He called over the screeches. He walked beside Dapplepaw, carrying the other half of Littlepaw.

They burst into a run when they were close to the den. Owlfeather looked to Starsong. "I will look for more injured cats," he meowed. "Dapplepaw, you guard the entrance." He commanded.

Dapplepaw nodded, moving to the front of the den. His senses were on full alert, waiting for his next opponent. Suddenly, he saw Nightstar and Silverstar battling each other, their teeth shining.

Starsong camp out of the den, looking at the battling leaders with astonishment, "They're not supposed to fight!" she meowed.

Starsong looked up to the sky to see clouds covering the moon. StarClan was angry. The medicine cat ran through the clan cats, heading towards the Highrock. Dapplepaw waited for the she-cat to reach the top.

She scrambled up the smooth stone. Dapplepaw watched intently on the medicine cat, ready to lunge to her assist. She reach the top of the large rock, her voice unhappy. "Stop!" she yowled.

Dapplepaw watched at the cats began to split apart, glaring at each other, their claws still sheathed.

"How _dare _you, Nightstar!" her meow echoed through the camp. Dapplepaw could see the rage glowing in the cat's eyes.

Silverstar hissed at the black leader, her gaze burning with rage. Nightstar looked to Starsong, his hair bristling and his eyes cold. "We have come to take back our kits!" he meowed.

Yowls of agreement broke from the ShadeClan cats. Their voices sounded weak, but they strongly agreed with their leader. Silverstar hissed at him. "What makes you think we took them?"

Nightstar licked his paw, then wiped it across his chest, smoothening its texture. "Who else would it be?" he retorted back. "StoneClan have been quiet around our borders, and you keep sending patrols."

ShadeClan broke into agreement, their meows echoing through the clearing. Silverstar glared at him. "We don't have your kits! We have our own problems not having to worry about more mouths to feed!"

SkyClan joined her leader's voice. Owlfeather spoke up, "We have never even crossed your border!"

Nightstar hissed at the deputy. "And if you ever do, my clan will claw your fur off!" He flicked his tail for his patrol to follow.

Dapplepaw watched with astonishment as they went. He caught a glimpse of Rainstone and Brightleaf chasing off a she-cat that was cowering in the corner. She looked like a newly trained apprentice, but he shared no pity. _Her leader is the one that decided to come into our camp, _he thought.

Mosspaw gasped inside the den. Dapplepaw rushed inside, his heart racing with concern. "What's wrong?" he meowed.

Mosspaw was staring at Littlepaw, her face shocked. Dapplepaw followed her gaze, only to look at the she-cats face.

Warmth filled Dapplepaw. She was going to be okay thanks to him, but when he looked closer, he could see her ear, torn at the tip, and blood streaming from inside her ear.

Dapplepaw began to panic again while Mosspaw raced to a small crevis in the wall where all of the herbs were stored. Suddenly, Starsong appeared, her face hot with anger. "They think they can just storm in here…" she was muttering to herself.

Dapplepaw rushed to the medicine cat. "Littlepaw's ear is bleeding! From the inside!" he spoke between breaths. The medicine cat padded up to the gray she-cat and looked at her ear closely.

"Mosspaw," she called to her apprentice's name. "Get some cobwebs and horsetail!" The apprentice nodded, then looked to the herbs in the rock. She pulled out a tall stem and some cobwebs from the stock. She gave them to her mentor.

"Chew this into poultice. I need to apply it." she meowed harshly. The silver tabby apprentice shook her head with embarrassment, then started to chew the plant.

"What is horsetail used for, Mosspaw?" she asked, giving her apprentice a quick assessment.

The apprentice answered quickly. "It treats a cat's infections and stops bleeding." She mewed. Her mentor gave her an approving nod and she raised her head with pride.

"Here." She put the chewed up horsetail by Starsong, who grabbed it and applied it to Littlepaw's ear. Then she grabbed the cobwebs and slowly wrapped them around her ears.

Starsong continued to look at the scratches, then stopped at the large bite at her neck. "Mosspaw!" she called again.

The apprentice looked up from her chewed horsetail, staring at her mentor. "Get some more cobwebs and some marigold!" she commanded. The apprentice returned with the herbs.

Once they were applied, Starsong looked at the rest of the marks, then meowed gently, "She's in the paws of StarClan now."

Dapplepaw's eyes widened with fear. _Will StarClan let her live? Are they really that cruel to let her die? _He looked to the medicine cat, "Are you sure you can't do anything else?" he asked with a panicked voice.

Starsong shook her head. Dapplepaw sighed and turned around. Many warriors and apprentices were lying on the camp floor, their wounds drying and their breathing steadied.

Silverstar was cleaning a wound in her flank, gently licking its surface while Rootpaw and Birchpaw were nuzzling each other. Mosspaw appeared out of the den, looking around the camp. She ran around to each cat that had battled ShadeClan.

"Go to the medicine cat's den. Starsong will fix up that gash on your belly." She meowed to Palmtail. The warrior dipped his head in thanks and limped over to the den.

The apprentice searched the camp, sending almost every warrior and apprentice to Starsong. Finally, she checked to see that the elders, kits, and queens were safe before heading back to the den to assist Starsong.

"You fought well, Dapplepaw." A familiar voice murmured in his ear. He turned to see Owlfeather and his mate, Rainstone. "You fought like a true SkyClan warrior!" he praised him.

Dapplepaw looked down with embarrassment, then added, "I hope so! I can't wait to earn my name!" excitement began to pulse through him. "I hope its something like Dapplestrike! Or Dappleclaw!"

Owlfeather purred with amusement. "I will speak with Silverstar, and give her those name ideas." He padded with his mate to the medicine cats den, brushing pelts as they passed.

Dapplepaw felt a pain of envy. _I hope that the mate StarClan attends for me to meet will be as wonderful as Littlepaw, _he thought. He sighed and padded towards the apprentices den, ready to drift to sleep after his first battle.

**OMG OMG OMG! I hope Littlepaw is ok! Thanks for reading, everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it! I will post the next chapter if I get 8-10 reviews!**

**TRIVIA: What do you think will happen to Dapplepaw if Littlepaw dies? Will he want to join StarClan with her? Will he blame himself for not helping her? Will Littlepaw live? Why do you think ShadeClan are so desperate for their kits? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!**

**May StarClan light your path!**

**-Mossstar**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry, I didn't post earlier. I was camping for a while! Anyways, here is Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Smokeystorm - **Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad I can post now!

**The Spirit That Comes at Night - **Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy the next chapter and more after that! I hope Littlepaw survives too!

**Guest - **Thanks! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Littlepaw stood in the middle of a large forest with trees surrounding her. Birds chirped happily in the distance and a mouse scurried along a tree root.

She looked around, smelling her new surroundings. Suddenly, a cat with gorgeous aqua eyes stepped forward, her ebony black pelt gleaming in the moonlight. "Greetings, young kit." She meowed gently.

Littlepaw felt her back legs moving slowly backwards. Fear surged through her as the she-cat approached. "Do not be frightened, little one. I am from StarClan." Her eyes were soft and her voice was calm.

Panic began to pulse through the young gray she-cat. "A-are you taking me to S-StarClan?" she meowed. _I can't leave Dapplepaw! He would be devastated! _

Littlepaw looked at the spirit that stood before her. The she-cat rested her tail on Littlepaw's shoulder. "Don't worry, little one. StarClan will wait for you when you are ready, but now, your clan awaits." She meowed gently, her eyes calming Littlepaw.

Suddenly, the she-cat stepped back and her starry shape began to fade. Littlepaw felt the ground fall from under her, and she was swept off her feet.

She opened her eyes to find herself in the medicine cats den. Starsong was mumbling to herself in the corner as she sorted herbs and Mosspaw was sitting at the front of the den with Dapplepaw, her tail wrapped around him.

Littlepaw heaved herself up, then collapsed back onto the soft nest. Starsong spun around and hurried towards the small apprentice. "Don't try to stand," she warned. "Your too weak from the battle."

Littlepaw nodded as she turned and padded to the entrance of the den and meowed something into Dapplepaw's ear. He spun around, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her. He sprinted up next to her den and nuzzled her head, purrs escaping from him.

"I thought that I had lost you…" he murmured to her silently. Littlepaw licked his head, soothing his fur.

"I would never leave you." She meowed back, her voice gentle. Dapplepaw looked to Mosspaw who was still sitting at the entrance of the den, staring at the two young cats.

"Will she be able to train again?" Dapplepaw asked with concern. Littlepaw felt her stomach tie in a knot. _What if I can never train again? What will happen then? _

Starsong looked up from her herb storage and smiled. "Yes, she will. She is a very healthy young cat. She will be fine."

Once the words were spoken, Dapplepaw sat down, his fur lying flat. Littlepaw sighed with relief and nuzzled Dapplepaw's flank.

Suddenly, Littlepaw remembered the StarClan she-cat that had come to her. Her thoughts were transferred to the beautiful ebony she-cat with pure white socks on her paws, with gorgeous blue eyes that shined with kindness.

"Littlepaw?" Dapplepaw asked. "Are you ok?" he looked at the small apprentice with confusion. "You're looking around like a blind hedgehog."

Littlepaw stuttered, "Yeah, I-I'm fine," she hesitated. "May I speak to Starsong?"

Dapplepaw nodded and stepped outside, heading towards the fresh-kill pile. Starsong emerged from her herb storage. "What would you like to talk about?"

Littlepaw looked to her paws, then back to the medicine cat, her eyes gentle. "T-there was a c-cat that came to me last night." She paused. _Was it right to tell her about the starry she-cat? _

Starsong narrowed her eyes. "What did the cat look like?" she meowed, her tortoiseshell pelt shining.

"S-she was all black with w-white paws." Littlepaw explained. "S-she told me to return to… to my clan." Littlepaw remembered it all. Her starry black figure, her gleaming blue eyes, her calm and gentle voice.

Starsong nodded, "I know that she-cat." Her eyes were filled with memories. "She came to me when I was just a kit." Her voice began to shake. "It was a long time ago, before Silverstar became an apprentice." She sounded distant, like the memory of the she-cat was a fox attack.

"It was the middle of leaf-bare, and my brother, Ivypaw, and I were born while our mother, Gold, was a rogue. Our mother was trying to protect us from a fox, but died shortly after. Ivypaw and I were alone in the snow, and that's when that she-cat came to me…" she trailed off. "My eyes were still closed, but I could see her as clear as the moon."

"She led me by her image and scent to the border of SkyClan where Silverstar was making her first patrol. She led us back to camp where Ravenstar, our last leader, took us in as new kits." Her voice sounded hurt as she ended her story. "We didn't know the truth about our real kit-hood until Ivypaw died, saving the clan…"

Littlepaw saw a tear dripping down Starsong's whiskers, and Littlepaw looked to her paws. Starsong spoke again, "I called the starry warrior the 'StarClan Denyer'. She has never led any cat to StarClan."

Starsong shook her head. "Anyways," she quickly added. "You should go outside, get some fresh air."

Littlepaw nodded and heaved herself up. Her legs were stiff with exhaustion as she led herself outside. The clearing was covered with dried blood and chunks of fur splayed on the dirt. Rootpaw and Birchpaw were sharing tongues while Frostpaw was eating by the fresh-kill with her mother, Rainstone.

As Littlepaw neared the fresh-kill pile, Dapplepaw sprinted towards her, carrying a large rabbit in his jaws. "Want to share?" he purred.

Littlepaw nodded and sat down next to the light gray tom and ate the rabbit with a few swift bites. Dapplepaw began to groom the small apprentice's fur while she finished her share of the rabbit.

_What is that she-cat had taken me to StarClan? What would happen to Dapplepaw? _Her thoughts carried her to the young tom looking at the limp body of the small apprentice, her eyes lifeless and dull.

**This is CHAPTER 3! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**TRIVIA: What would have happened if Littlepaw had died? Would Dapplepaw want to join StarClan with her? Who is the starry StarClan cat? What is her story? Why did she help Starsong?**

**I will post the next chapter when I get 13-15 reviews! Thanks and I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**May StarClan light your path!**

**-Mossstar**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know it has been a while, but I was camping. Thanks for the reviews, by the way! For those of you who were waiting, you don't have to anymore! Here is Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

Dapplepaw ran after his mentor, Firestorm, joy rushing through him. Littlepaw was standing next to Petalfrost, her eyes shining with excitement. A moon had passed since the battle between SkyClan and ShadeClan. Now, Littlepaw was training again.

Dapplepaw watched as his mentor dropped into a hunting crouch and slowly crept towards a plump vole that scurried around a leaf, looking for food. Firestorrm leapt into the air, but her paws landed clumsily on the mouse, giving it the chance to run for cover.

"Mosue dung!" she cursed under her breathe. She turned to Petalfrost who was gently giggling. "What are you laughing at?" She challenged the warrior.

Petalfrost opened her eyes to the warrior and sighed, "It's all fun and games," she meowed. "that vole was small anyways." She flicked her tail to her apprentice who was watching intently.

Firestorm huffed at the calico she-cat, then looked to Dapplepaw. "Your turn. Show them what you've got." She encouraged.

Dapplepaw nodded and crouched down, his tail quivering with excitement. He tasted the air and scented a shrew just beyond the oak in front of him. _Now to show Firestorm what I am capable of. _he thought to himself.

He slowly put his paws gently on the forest ground, careful not to scare away the prey. Suddenly, he caught another scent, but it wasn't prey this time. _ShadeClan… _He leaped up, scaring away the shrew and ran to his patrol.

"ShadeClan! I can smell them!" He warned them. Firestorm's eyes grew with surprise and narrowed her eyes. She lifted her nose and opened her mouth to taste the wind.

She suddenly looked to Petalfrost. "He's right. I can smell them, too." Petalfrost nodded to the warrior and stepped in front of Littlepaw. Even though she had healed, she was still weak from the battle.

Petalfrost took the lead as they padded towards where the scent was coming from. Petalfrost suddenly stopped, a growl erupting from her throat. Dapplepaw looked around her to see four ShadeClan cats eating away at a large rabbit.

"Hey!" Petalfrost called to them. All four of their heads shot up and their eyes narrowed. "What are you doing eating in _our _territory?" her voice was stern and unfriendly to the cats.

"We were just stopping by for a quick bite." A large golden tom meowed.

Firestorm yowled at the warrior. "You have enough prey to eat in your own territory!" she challenged. Petalfrost flicked her tail to the ginger warrior for silence, and she stepped back.

"Firestorm is right." She told the ShadeClan intruders. "You shouldn't be hunting in our territory when you have plenty of prey on your side of the border." Petalfrost unsheathed her claws after the sentence.

Dapplepaw did the same, a growl echoing through his ears. The ShadeClan cats looked to one another. "Very well. A fight it shall be." He yowled at the SkyClan cats as his patrol came barreling towards them, their eyes hungry for blood.

Littlepaw was standing behind her mentor, her eyes wide with fright and her legs trembling. Dapplepaw ran to her side just before the others were on them.

Dapplepaw was pinned to the ground by a ginger apprentice, his teeth baring. Dapplepaw hissed at him then began to claw at his stomach.

The apprentice yowled, but kept him down. Dapplepaw batted at his head, sending drips of blood to the dirt floor. The apprentice ignored the blows and bit into Dapplepaw's shoulder, sending a wave of pain through him.

Dapplepaw clawed at his throat. More blood began to trickle down the ginger tom's fur. The apprentice jumped off of him at the sight of the red liquid and ran into the bushes, his tail cowering between his legs.

Dapplepaw smiled with ease, then turned to his small patrol. Petalfrost was fighting a large apprentice while Firestorm was attacking a warrior.

Dapplepaw looked to the golden tom from before to see him pinning down Littlepaw, his massive paws holding her down. He bared his teeth and grabbed her neck.

Dapplepaw yowled over the screeching cats. "Stop!"

The cats let go of their grips and looked to the apprentice. He was staring right at the golden tom as he held Littlepaw by the scruff. She was shaking with fear. Dapplepaw began to run forward, but stopped when the tom shook her head, looking down at Littlepaw.

Petalfrost was looking at her apprentice, terror filling her eyes while Firestorm was bristling her fur. "Give her back..." Firestorm hissed, her voice barely holding her rage.

The golden tom looked up to the sky. "Hmmm…" he pretended to think. "Nah, I think I'll take her with us." He mumbled through the fur in his mouth.

Dapplepaw hissed, "No! You can't do that!" Littlepaw was still trembling, her giant eyes staring at him.

The tom chuckled, "Yeah, I think I can." His eyes turned cold. "You took our kits! I'm simply doing the same." He began to turn away. Firestorm and Petalfrost took a step forward, then were stopped by the two other cats. The tom kept walking, then disappeared into their territory, their tails waving goodbye.

Dapplepaw yowled and ran to the camp, his heart beating with rage and sadness. "Help!" he wailed on his way to camp. "Help!"

He sprinted through the entrance, still crying for someone to help. Cats were starting to circle him, but were pushed aside by Silverstar and Owlfeather. "What's wrong?" she demaded.

Dapplepaw took a breath, "Littlepaw was taken! By ShadeClan! They were eating prey from our territory, and we got into a fight, then they took her!" he panted and slunk to the ground, tears dripping from his whiskers.

"Littlepaw's gone?" Dapplepaw instantly recognized the white pelt of Frostpaw as she shoved her way to Dapplepaw. "Is she ok?" she demanded.

"We don't know if she is ok, Frostpaw!" a yowled from Brightleaf shook the camp. "She was taken by ShadeClan!" The apprentice fell silent after her mentor's scolding.

Dapplepaw looked up to see Silverstar's eyes wide with shock. She turned to Owlfeather, "Arrange a patrol to go and get her," she paused, looking to Dapplepaw. "and bring him, too." She turned away from the mumbling cats and padded up to her den.

Owlfeather nodded to his leader and quickly began to puzzle his group together. "Brightleaf, Rainstone, Echopaw, Rootpaw, and Palmtail. Come with me." he ordered.

The cats were already at his side by the time he finished calling together their patrol. He looked to Dapplepaw. "Show me where she was taken."

Dapplepaw nodded and leaped up, not wasting any time. He led the patrol out of camp and towards the ShadeClan border where the battle had taken place.

_I'm coming for you Littlepaw! No matter what it takes, I will bring you back home!_

**OMG, Littlepaw was taken! **

**Trivia: Will Littlepaw be ok? What will Dapplepaw do to get her back? What do you think they will do to Littlepaw?**

**Find out next week! If I get a few more comments, I will post more! Thanks guys and may StarClan light your paths!**

**~Mossstar**


End file.
